


and the stars make love to the universe

by quinnking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, after the scene in front of the fire, also some kissing, because i'm pretty sure they had sex, fluff fluff and a weeeeee bit of angst but barely there mostly fluff tbh, loving and adoring robin, open and vulnerable regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moves her hair to the side and kisses her on the neck now, his lips ghosting over a mark that he left there the night prior.</p>
<p>“Was – was last night okay?” She doesn’t meant to say the question aloud, but it comes out anyway. As a whisper, but he hears it nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the stars make love to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost 100% sure that OQ had sex in front of the fire, and since we didn't get a morning after... that's what this is for. Also, no beta so all mistakes are mine!

His hands are tracing patterns up and down her back, across her spine, over her shoulder blades. The skin prickles under his touch, her back arching slowly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he murmurs in her ear. He’s close. So close. She can smell him, and she bets that she smells _like_ him. Like forest. “Did you have a good sleep, m’lady?” He kisses her below the ear.

“Yes.” Her voice is thick, with sleep or emotion, she doesn’t know. She doesn’t want to turn to look at him, to let him see the vulnerability.

He moves her hair to the side and kisses her on the neck now, his lips ghosting over a mark that he left there the night prior.

“Was – was last night okay?” She doesn’t meant to say the question aloud, but it comes out anyway. As a whisper, but he hears it nevertheless.

“Of course I did, Regina.” He shifts her and she does little to stop him. She even lets him take her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Lets him make her look into his eyes. “You’re an incredible woman, Regina. Beautiful, warm. Wild.” He smirks the slightest bit, hoping to ease her out of this mood. “Why would you think otherwise?”

Now she tries to hide her face, because she’s not good with emotion. Not good with loving people. Not that she loves the outlaw. No. She doesn’t—can’t.

He makes her look at him again. “Regina, talk to me.” His voice is pleading.

“Every time I care about something or someone, it gets taken from me. I do something wrong. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” She bared herself for him last night, body and soul. She may as well tell him the truth.

“You didn’t disappoint me, love. You were amazing.” He kisses her mouth, chastely. “You _are_ amazing.”

She feels her lips curve upward the slightest bit. “I… I trust you. And I’m not good at that, Robin. I told you about Daniel.”

“And I’m honoured, truly.”

“You don’t think it was too soon?”

Robin’s other hand, the one with that blasted tattoo, comes up to cup her cheek. “I would have understood if you didn’t want to tell me, but I am very happy you did. I’m happy you’re letting me get to know you.”

“I… care for you, outlaw,” she grumbles, averting her eyes. She’s waiting for rejection, but it doesn’t come. After counting to fifty in her head, she looks up at him. He’s looking at her with utter adoration, a look that no one but Daniel has ever given her.

“Say it again.”

She glares at him. He kisses her again, lingering. She feels her breath slip from her, her heart soar, her mind race. She feels like she’s nineteen again.

“I _care_ for you very much as well, Your Majesty,” he says when they break away.

She studies his face, tries to find any hints of humour or detect a lie. She comes up empty handed and she smiles.

That earth shattering smile that she’s reserved for only him and Henry, the smile that she gave him the night before. He can hear his pulse thump in his ears, and she leans in and kisses him. She smells exactly like him and the thought drives him insane.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers against her neck as he kisses the patch of skin near her throat, and she groans. “Magnificent. _Stunning._ In every way.”

“Outlaw,” Regina growls. 

He peeks up at her, and Regina glowers at the loss of contact.

“You better not stop now,” Regina threatens, and his mouth is back on her neck.  

 “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
